Little objective data has been obtained concerning the effects of operative relief of left ventricular outflow tract obstruction upon exercise performance. Hemodynamic studies have therefore been performed on patients during upright treadmill exercise and the pre-and postoperative results compared. Preliminary data indicates substantial improvement in exercise capacity following operation in some but not all individuals.